Two Luckiest Survivors In History
by Whitlock.Mason.McCarty.Cullen
Summary: Bella's bad luck has once agian struck. Jinxing themselves by writing about a plane crash on notes in class one day- Edward and Bella are caught in a sticky predicament.


BPOV

Half hour into the plane ride

Edward and I are going to be married in two months. So, Alice wanted us to go all the way to Brazil to check out this 'oh so perfect' dinning set for the reception. Well, Alice was in the middle of using the Cullen's private jet so Edward and I had to go on the public planes. They are not too bad. I guess if you eliminate the creeper that keeps eyeing me, who Edward is currently glaring daggers at, then it's great!

Three hours later

I usually would be terribly bored on a plane ride this long, but being here with Edward, I just can't find myself to care. Edward has been lying back with his eyes closed for about forty-five minutes because he says being in a closed area with so many people's thoughts screaming at him is stressful. So, I have been able to shamelessly stare at him the whole time. It is entertaining watching him change his facial expressions to go with whatever the other passengers are thinking. I've seen annoyed, disgusted, curious, understanding, and frustrated so far. Wait, oh, this is different… amused.

"Edward, what's funny?" I asked curiously.

Chuckling he said," The pilots are passed out drunk."

"What! Why are you laughing! That's terrible! We are going to die" I panicked.

He raised his eyebrow at me incredulously like I was missing something. What am I… ohhhhh! Right, vampire! Wow, am I stupid!

"But why are you laughing?" I asked still terribly confused.

"Does this remind you of a past conversation?" He asked still snickering either from my recent lapse in memory, or about this 'past conversation'.

That's when it hit me.

-Flashback, **Edward** and _Bella_ writing notes in class (pg. 88-89, eclipse)-

_So let's say my bad luck did crash the plane. What exactly were you going to do about it?_

_**Why is the plane crashing?**_

_The pilots are passed out drunk._

_**Easy. I'd fly the plane.**_

_Both engines have exploded and we're falling in a death spiral toward the earth._

_**I'd wait till we were close enough to the ground, get a good grip on you, kick out the wall, and jump. Then I'd run you back to the scene of the accident, and we'd stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history.**_

-End flashback-

"Holy crow! This is just like when we were writing notes to each other! " I exclaimed in awe.

"Well, let's just hope this doesn't get that complicated." He joked, but there was an undertone of worry. "Come on, I have a plane to fly." He flashed me crooked grin, probably to try to lighten mood. It worked. He knew I just about melted when he used that smile.

So when we got to the front of the plane we saw that the pilots were indeed passed out, and there were empty beer bottles in their palms. Moving them out of the way, Edward sat in the main steering seat while I sat in the co-pilot chair.

About an hour later

We have been flying steady for quite a while now, so not too much drama. Which is a good thing. Passed out pilots is definitely enough. Just then I heard two loud 'BOOMs'.

"Edward, what was that!" I shrieked over the now loud and terrified screams and shouts of the other passengers.

"Geez! Can we never catch a break?" Edward laughed hollowly.

"What's going on!" I screamed at my at the moment non comprehensive fiancé.

"Okay…., he sighed, it seems as though both of the engines have exploded."

"Wha… what do… what do we do?" I started to panic again.

He smirked, "well, I suppose we should just follow what our little premonition has guided for us to do. I will grab you; kick the side of the plane out, then jump."

"No wa…" just as I was about to argue back, Edward already had a tight grip on me and was in the process of kicking the side of the plane out. And boy did he. With one quick powerful kick, it was gone.

"Edward… I... I am… I can't… please." I begged stuttering. I was so scared I was shaking.

"Sorry, Love." And with that he jumped out of the plane. We were whirling downward at a dangerously fast pace. But before I could register any more we hit the ground. The he swiftly started to run away from the scene.

"Ewa…" but he cut me off again. "Close your eyes and ears." He said urgently while crouching over me like a cage. Without being told twice, I complied. Not even two seconds later I heard the explosion. Then I felt the massive amount of winds and debris fly past us. I'm pretty sure if Edward wasn't here protecting me from the majority of the winds I would have been dead by now.

After a couple of minutes in this posture, waiting out the aftermath of the crash, Edward started to straighten himself out.

"Are you okay?" he asked calmly, try to keep me at ease, but I knew it was driving him insane not knowing if he had protected me well enough or not.

"I'm fine." I said reassuringly. He visually relaxed while pulling me into a loving embrace. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?" he asked

"What do we do now?" I asked honestly. I know I had no idea what to do after your vampire fiancé saves you from dying in a plane accident under unrealistic circumstances.

"Well, I suppose, we go back to the site and stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history." He stated chuckling once again.

"Alright." I sighed suddenly sleepy. All this drama was finally catching up to me.

"Go to sleep, Love. I'll wake you up when necessary." He picked me up bridal style and started walking at a human pace back.

"Kay, love you." I mumbled contently into his chest.

"Love you too, my Bella, forever." He said as I slowly started drifting into an easy sleep.

5 hours later, Edward and Bella get 'rescued' and are just coming into the lobby of the airport where the rest of the Cullen's are. 

As Edward and I are walking we spot our family. (Not Charlie and Renee, they didn't know they were leaving at all in the first place.)

"BELLA, there's our danger magnet!" Emmett shouts while picking me up into one of his giant bear hugs.

"Em… can't… breathe." I choked out.

"Sorry, Bells." He said not sounding sorry at all.

"Oh Bella dear are you okay, you had me worried!" Esme said hugging me.

"I'm fine, Esme." I said shyly, starting to feel that familiar blush creeping up onto my face.

"Welcome back guys. Are you hurt at all? I can take a look." Carlisle said instantly after greeting us, switching into doctor mode.

"Really, I'm absolutely fine guys." I laughed nervously.

"I'm glad your well, Bella." Jasper said quietly from the back of the group.

"Thank you, Jasper." I said just as quietly back. He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Bella!" Alice and Rose suddenly came out of nowhere and started hugging me. Rose and I have become better friends since the whole Voltri incident. She still is all for me staying human, but just like Edward she understands it's a lost battle.

"You need to stop doing these kinds things, Bella!" Rose reprimanded jokingly.

"Yeah! Do you know how scared I was when I all the sudden 'saw' the plane you were in crash!" Alice said wincing at the memory.

"Sorry guys." I apologized still embarrassed at the things I seem to get myself into.

"It's okay!" Alice said instantly forgiving."So, Edward, Bella, let's go see that dinning set." She said starting to drag me to where ever they were keeping their jet.

"Alice." Edward warned, taking me back. "A plane crash was enough for one day don't you think." Edward asked rhetorically.

She answered anyway, "Yeah, I guess so… well, there is always tomorrow!" And before either I or Edward could object she ran away, jumped into her yellow Porsche, and drove away.

We both sighed. No matter what happens at the end of the day. Alice will be Alice.


End file.
